


Not Dangerous

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Newtina relationship, Tiny bit of Angst, Werewolf, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Inspired by a prompt that my friend gave me. (Shoutout to Sophia! Love ya!) Newt befriends a man who has been bitten by a werewolf later in life rather than when he was a child, and helps him to balance his normal every day life and the werewolf side. Tina is worried about Newt, and doesn't want him to get hurt so is a little skeptical about the werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, Lyle is Charlie Cox.

Lyle Richards had lived an ordinary life. (As ordinary as a wizard can live after all.) He happily lived in New York, working for MACUSA as another auror and was quite skilled at his job if he did say so himself. That was until he was out on a job, and was cornered by a werewolf. At first he didn't know what to think. He just stopped. Closed his eyes and figured that this was it. This was how he was going to die. What he hadn't been expecting was to just be bitten and then left. And of course he hadn't told anyone about it. Not yet anyway.

While at work, he kept a look out for Tina Goldstein. Knew that she was currently living with Newt Scamander and that perhaps he might be able to help. It was just approaching her that was the problem. Trying to explain why he needed to see her current- boyfriend? He wasn't sure what Newt was to her but, he was going to assume that it was a boyfriend and nothing else. He finally saw her when she wasn't busy and built up the courage to head over to her and clear his throat as he approached, not wanting to startle the woman.

"Miss. Goldstein?" he tried, and was met by Tina looking over to him, an eyebrow quirking up slightly. It was clear that she was used to being confronted and it wasn't something that she particulary enjoyed.

"Yes? Mr. Richards isn't it?" she answered, hoping that she hadn't done something wrong. It wouldn't be the first time after all, and she had been lucky enough to be given her old job back.

"Yes. I was wondering, you're close with Mr. Scamander are you not?"

Tina felt a slight smile twitch at her lips at the mention of her current boyfriend, but she simply smiled not wanting to seem unprofessional in front of a work collegue.

"Yes. I am close with him. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I might be able to speak to him, about creatures. If that's alright with you," he answered her with a small smile.

"Of course. Meet me in the MACUSA lobby once work is over and I'll take you to see him," Tina smiled back slightly and went straight back to get on with working before anyone saw her taking her own time off. She had already been called out on that when Newt had come to visit her while she was at work. Not that she didn't like him coming to see her. There was just a time and a place, so she had to politely ask him to leave so she could go back to working.

 

When the end of the day rolled along, Tina met Lyle who was waiting in the lobby for her and offered him a smile and her arm.

"We'll have to apperate. It's a lot quicker, and it wont distrub my neighbours," she told him and once the man had taken her arm, she apperated into the apartment that she shared with Newt.

From the off-set, he was nowhere to be seen. Until her eyes met the case on the floor and she walked over, knocking against the lid a couple of times. It only took a few seconds for the case to open and for Newt to poke his head out, hair a mess and wand between his teeth. Something that Tina had gotten very used to, and loved about him. Just one of the many quirks that she loved about him.

"Newt, this is Lyle Richards. He wanted to ask you something about creatures. I'm not entirely sure what," Tina explained, nodding towards Lyle as Newt climbed out of his case and put his wand back in his trouser pocket.

"Pleased to meet you Lyle. What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Newt asked casually. He was used to people asking about creatures all the time after his book had been published.

"It's complicated," Lyle answered. He knew that Newt might understand this all but, he wasn't too sure about Tina. Still, he knew it would look strange if he asked to speak in private. "What would someone do if they were bitten by a werewolf?"

"Well, typically werewolves only bite young children..." Newt started.

" _Newt_ " Tina pushed, understanding immediately what Lyle was getting at, which was when Newt realised exactly why the man was asking him this. Realised that he had been bitten and was scared and confused of what to do. And Newt felt his heart break a little. He couldn't stand to see anyone hurting from this, and he knew that there were some packs out there that would try to recruit Lyle.

"Oh. Lyle I'm so sorry," Newt gave him a look of apology and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that there's no cure for it all. There is a potion that you can take that will make the transformation easier. I can give you some instructions on how to brew it," he suggested. "And I'm sure that there are more things that I can do to help you as well."

"Thank you Mr. Scamander. I would appreciate the instructions for the potion," Lyle answered, looking down sheepishly. He just didn't want the fact that him being a werewolf would take some sort of effect on his work. He couldn't lose his job. Not now. And he especially didn't want to let his family see him as a monster. Couldn't do that. Especially not to his nephew, who would sometimes visit MACUSA.

"I didn't know where else that I could turn. Everyone else is going to think that I'm a monster," he confessed and let out a shaky sigh.

"I don't think that you're a monster. You're a man who has been given a condition that is an awful thing to live with," Newt answered. "But with my help I know that you'll be able to live quite happily."

Tina stayed silent as the two men spoke, Newt giving all of the information he had about werewolves to Lyle, and Lyle simply nodding and looking to the floor. She was slightly concerned. Especially with the fact that she knew that Newt would see the good in everyone and not care if they were a werewolf or not. He would want to help too much and then he'd get hurt. She couldn't bring any of that up in front of Lyle though. Couldn't have him thinking that she didn't care, because while she did care and feel sorry for the man, she just thought that it was too dangerous to get too close to him. Especially if someone forgets it's a full moon night and is too close when the transformation comes along.

"We should find somewhere away from people where you can safely transform," Newt suggested. "I believe that it's a full moon tonight. I don't have anything that will go into making the potion this night but, I'll find a place where you can safely transform and not hurt anyone," he told the other man with a slight smile. "The complete outskirts of New York perhaps?"

"That'd be helpful. Thank you Mr. Scamander," Lyle answered.

"Please call me Newt. And it's not a problem at all," he assured the other man and smiled. "We can find a place now and then later just before the moon comes out, you can apperate back there?" Newt suggested.

"Sure. Take me anywhere that you think is best," Lyle answered and watched as Newt stood up and held out an arm before looking straight over to Tina, who was still just stood watching them both.

"Coming Teen?" he asked her and was answered with her shaking her head. "Alright. I'll see you in just a minute," he smiled at her and before she could speak, him and Lyle were gone.

 

When Newt arrived back, he was by himself and before he could do anything else Tina was in front of him.

"Newt we need to talk," she told him, a look of concern on her face that he only recognised as when she was worried about something.

"About?" he raised an eyebrow, slightly scared of what she was going to say to him.

"Is it safe to be getting that close to Lyle? With what he is?" she tried to choose her words carefully, knowing how defensive that Newt could get about these sorts of things.

"Tina... He's safe. He isn't going to attack anyone while he's still human. And I took him to a spot where humans wont turn up. It's far away from anyone. Middle of nowhere really," Newt pointed out.

"I know Newt. I know that but, I know what you get like. Can't we just leave him to it?"

"He needs help. There are some werewolf packs that might try and get him to join them. Some of them have completely given into the wolf side and kill for fun. I don't want that to happen to him."

"Newt, you only just met him!"

"I wouldn't want it to happen to anyone. And he told me that he's got a nephew that comes to visit him. I don't want that kid growing up thinking that his Uncle is a monster," Newt argued.

"Maybe it's best that his nephew doesn't see him anymore."

"He wont hurt his nephew!" Newt frowned slightly. He hated arguing with Tina. Hated it but, he was still stubborn enough to keep his side. He didn't want to admit to being wrong and neither did she. Neither of them knew who was in the right and who was in the wrong, but both of them were stubborn enough to keep arguing and not drop their side of the argument.

"You can never be too sure Newt. I don't want anyone getting hurt," she told him with a small sigh. "And it just seems that you're blinded by thinking that every creature is going to want to be your friend to not realise that some are actually dangerous!" As soon as she said the words, she knew that she regretted them. The look on Newt's face broke her heart. He looked so shocked, and hurt. Hurt that she would use something that he loved against him. "Newt..."

"I'll be in my case. My creatures need me," he told her and turned without saying another word and leaving to feed the creatures and stay in the case for a little while. He didn't want to go back up. Not after what they had just said to each other. He couldn't bring himself to go out there, and she felt more than guilty. Tina stayed out of the case and sat in the armchair by the fire, head in her hands and let out a groan. She hadn't meant to insult Newt at all. Didn't want to insult him. Yet, she still couldn't go down into his case to see him. So they both stayed their seperate ways for the night.

 

Once morning arrived, Newt was out of his case at the crack of dawn with a pile of clothes and apperated out to where he had left Lyle. He found the man, curled up slightly scarred and shaking. The first transformation was never easy and although Newt had never experienced it, he could sympathise with how it might feel. He timidly walked over to Lyle and dropped the spare pile of clothes at his feet, Pickett the Bowtruckle peering out of Newt's pocket.

"I brought you some spare clothes, and I have a couple of healing spells that I might be able to use if you're in pain," Newt suggested to the man.

"Thank you Newt. You've been truly kind. You didn't need to do any of this," Lyle answered.

"Nobody deserves to feel like an outcast," Newt gave a small smile. "Are you okay to apperate home?"

"I should be fine. You get back to Tina," Lyle told him with a pained smile.

"Alright. You know where we are if you need any more help. I'll have an owl send you the instructions for the potion that'll help with your transformation."

"Thank you."

 

And with that Newt apperated back to the apartment and found Tina sat by the window. He made his way over and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, letting her head roll back and lean into him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For what I said. I just worry about you a lot because you're so caring about everyone and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know Teen," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry too, for arguing. I don't like arguing with you," he whispered and let his lips linger on her forehead for just a moment longer.

"Mm. How is he?"

"Okay I think. As expected for the first time transforming but, it'll get easier once he has the potion."

"Right. Well, I hope that it does get easier for him. He's a good guy," she turned around, standing up to face Newt properly. "How'd you get so kind?"

"I know what it's like to be outcasted, so I try to show some kindess wherever I can," he told her.

"You're doing a good job. I'm sorry for worrying," she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her.

"It's okay Teen. I still love you," he answered and wrapped his own arms around her.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It got shippyish at the end. Let me know if you want anymore from Lyle?


End file.
